


The Price of Peeking

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Scat, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: After a "lucky pervert" plan gone bad, Makoto is blamed for spying on the girls' bathroom. Kyoko takes pity on him, allowing him to redeem himself for all the boys if he acts as her toilet and sex toy for the day. Left naked and tied up in his own bedroom, Makoto agrees. Kyoko seems to have a thing for him, so how bad could it be?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File II





	The Price of Peeking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Eroppai_Requests2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> After the boys peek on the girls bathing. Makoto, with a guilty consonance, thinks that they have gotten away with it. but little did he know that Kyoko actually saw him. Later at night, Makoto wakes up to find that he's been tied to his bed naked and Kyoko, who's standing in front of the bed. After telling him she saw him peeking on her and the girls, she reveals that while she has feelings for him, she will be punishing him for peeking and he will be her own personal sex toy and toilet for the day. To her surprise, Makoto doesn't object.

As long as they were going to be trapped here, the boys thought they should make the most of it. Makoto had gone along with the boys, watching the girls while they bathed. As much as a pure boy like him didn’t want to admit it, he was kind of turned on. Seeing all those naked bodies splashing about, breasts jiggling and butts bent over, pointing directly into his face, was kind of hot. However, he swore that he saw Kyoko Kirigiri looking at him. Unsure of what to make of it, he and the boys quickly dashed away from the baths.

Makoto walked down the hallways of Hope’s Peak, thinking that he had gotten away with it. His heart was beating so strongly he thought it would burst out of his chest. He heard a voice coming up behind him. Kyoko. Her footsteps stopped, but he heard her breathing over his shoulder. He hoped that she wasn’t trying to kill him. He went to sleep, falling asleep several hours later than he usually did. Not out of fear of the death game, but out of fear that he might have been caught. It weighed on his conscience.

The sun broke through the windows of his dorm room. He tried to wrestle his hands from his bed, but was unable to. He had been bound by his wrists and ankles to the bed, and was completely naked. Someone had gotten into his room in the middle of the night, and stripped him of his clothes and his dignity. As he looked down at his half-hard dick, he wondered who could have done this to him. He was certain it had something to do with the baths yesterday. He looked around the room, and at the side of his bed he saw Kyoko Kirigiri. She was wearing only her boots and her gloves along with her underwear, making her look quite lewd. Makoto tried to tamper down his erection, but it was almost impossible to do with a nearly-naked girl beside him.

“Naegi, good morning,” said Kyoko. “I know you weren’t the one who had the idea to spy on us in the bath yesterday, but you’re the one I’m the most sympathetic towards. If you bear the burden of their punishment, I’ll spare the rest of the boys.”

“Is that why I’m naked?” asked Makoto.

“I do have some feelings for you, but peeking on a girl in her most private moments, seeing her most private parts. The kind of redemptive punishment for that has to be severe. Finding a skeleton key to get into your bedroom wasn’t difficult, nor was tying you down. You’re a heavy sleeper. No, the difficult part will come for the rest of the day.”

“What are you going to do to me?” asked Makoto.

“You won’t be able to leave this bed all day. I’ll leave you tied up and provide you with food and a bedpan, but in return, you’ll have to serve as my sex toy and toilet for the day. Whatever happens with our lower bodies, I want you to go along with it. No complaints. I’ll extend it for another day if you give me trouble.”

“If I do this, I can spare everyone else from a worse punishment than this...” thought Makoto. “Kirigiri does have a beautiful body. If she wants to use me as her sex toy, submitting to her for a day might not be so bad...” He spoke aloud. “I’ll go along with it. You can use me for whatever you want.”

“That’s what I expected from you,” said Kyoko. “Maybe you are the Ultimate Lucky Student after all. It’s not every boy who’d get to see my crotch up close with no questions asked.”

Makoto gulped loudly.

“Of course, if you tell anybody about this, not only will I tell the school that all the boys were peeking, I’ll say you were the one who started it,” said Kyoko. “Looking at you writhing on the bed like that has gotten my pussy a little worked up. Let’s start the day with making me happy, why don’t you?”

Kyoko stripped out of her underwear. She left it hanging on the bedpost. In order to make her day easier, she wasn’t going to wear underwear. Any time she wanted to relieve herself, she would return to Makoto’s bedroom. Kyoko, still wearing only her gloves and boots, climbed onto the bed. Her plush butt hovered over Makoto’s face, letting him see every strand of lavender hair around her pussy. The smell of her pussy covered his face, before her wet mound welcomed itself onto his mouth.

“Come on, Naegi,” she said. “Show me how much you want to make up by eating me out. You’ll never get this close to a girl’s bare pussy again. Move your tongue carefully.”

Makoto licked the outside of her lips, slurping up the first drops of morning pussy juice that had fallen from her slit. It had a sticky texture and a somewhat salty taste that he found strange, but quickly became pleasing as he got used to it. He slurped up her pussy juice with quick tongue movements, getting louder until his tongue slipped inside her cunny. Kyoko let out a surprised yelp when his tongue went inside her.

“That feels good,” she said. “Everyone else is out for the day, so I can be as loud as I want. How does my pussy taste, Naegi?”

His voice was muffled by the weight of her butt. She could make out that he was pleased with the taste. He kept licking around inside her, occasionally letting his tongue out to tease her clit. After a few more licks, Kyoko felt her pussy tightening up around his tongue. She felt his warm breath on her pussy, his tongue sucking the juice out of her pussy folds. Every movement he made brought her closer to orgasm. After a few moments, Makoto made her sensitive pussy twitch. She lightly squirted, covering Makoto’s face with a layer of her sticky love juices.

“Feels good to cum first thing in the morning,” she said. She looked down at his cock from the other end of the bed. It was rock-hard, twitching in excitement. Kyoko wrapped her gloves around his dick, feeling the warmth of the blood flowing through it. She knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain this erection until she returned. As Kyoko slipped her panties back on, she gave Makoto a coy, knowing look.

“I’ll be back after lunch,” she said. “I hope you’re ready.”

Hours passed by. Other than the ticking of the clock and watching outside the windows, Makoto had nothing to occupy his mind. He kept thinking back to the sight of Kyoko’s bare pussy and asshole descending on his face. Every time he thought about it, his dick perked up again before falling limp. He wanted Kyoko to return, even if he knew that it would only be for her to humiliate him some more.

After lunch, Kyoko returned, stripping down to her nearly naked state again. Her stomach was growling, and she held her legs together like she had to pee. Kyoko had eaten a bigger portion at lunch than usual. She wanted her bowels and bladder to be packed so that Makoto could get the full brunt of her punishment. She returned to the bed, situating herself on top of him. This time, her butt was facing towards his cock, though her pussy was just above his mouth.

“I had a big meal today. I shared some donuts with Aoi, and had some soba with a lot of toppings. I’ve been digesting it so that you can know what a girl’s special place can really do. If you want to stare at it so much, then I’ll show you everything,” she said. “Naegi, I need to piss.”

“Okay...” Makoto said.

“Not ‘okay,’” Kyoko reprimanded him. “Beg for it.”

“I’m your toilet, so you can piss on me, please!” said Makoto.

“That’s better,” said Kyoko. Arching her back, she spread her legs. Her urethra was aimed directly at Makoto’s face. A spray of hot, golden pee came out of her body, drenching Makoto’s face in the salty stream. It drenched his hair and dripped down his eyelids. Most of it was going into his mouth. Makoto opened wide, swallowing as much as he could. Kyoko’s stream of piss refused to slow down, filling his mouth faster than he could gargle it.

Kyoko let out a happy sigh of relief. “It feels good to take a leak after holding it in so long. It feels even better when it’s on a boy who you thought was innocent, but turned out to be a huge pervert,” she said. “You’re doing a good job, taking my urine.”

The stream finally slowed to a trickle. Pee kept dripping down Makoto’s body. Kyoko turned around and sprayed a little bit more onto his cock. Makoto looked like he was about to cum. The pleasant sensation of Kyoko’s warm pee dripping down his shaft and covering his balls was incredible. Kyoko let her stream die down, and patted her stomach. She wasn’t the type of girl to get constipated. No, her bowel movements were regular and healthy. That made it all the better, what she was about to do.

Kyoko placed her ass on Makoto’s face as she had done that morning. As his vision was obscured by her ass, Makoto’s nose was up in her butthole. That was right where Kyoko wanted him to be. Her asshole puckered, each wrinkle on her anus twitching in preparation for the hot gas that had been gathering in there since lunchtime. All the food that Kyoko had been eating had turned to gas and shit, and she was ready to unload it on Makoto’s face as retribution for him getting a look at her asshole when he wasn’t supposed to.

A loud, spluttering fart exited Kyoko’s anus. It squeaked with a vulgar sound, spraying Makoto’s face with a load of hot gas. The smell of her farts was rank, a rotten stench that had come from the depths of her bowels. Kyoko kept unloading fart after fart, adjusting the position of her butthole to make sure that Makoto’s eyes, nose and mouth all got sprayed by her stink bombs. The smells kept getting worse, and the ones that had little sound but hissing were the worst smelling of all.

Makoto coughed, his nostrils burning from the foul smell of Kyoko’s farts. “Your farts are awful!” he said.

“I said no complaining,” said Kyoko. “Of course they smell awful, but you like that, don’t you? You wanted to be so close to my anus that you’d smell every fart I could expel.” Kyoko pushed out one more fart, and Makoto saw something appear at the exit of her asshole. It was a small spot of brown.

“That, too?” asked Makoto.

“You’re my toilet, and a toilet’s job is to take my piss and shit,” said Kyoko.

Kyoko grunted in a most unladylike fashion. Her asshole expanded, puckering outward as the tip of the brown hidden within began to slink out. A log of healthy, dark brown poop expelled itself from her anus, landing across the bridge of Makoto’s face. It was thick and solid, and smelled even worse than her farts. Kyoko scooted down Makoto’s body, arching her butt upwards and positioning her asshole just above his chest, between his nipples. She kept straining, and another log, just as solid as the first, emerged from her pink asshole.

The steaming turd shot out of her ass with a vulgar sound, as more farts escaped from the gaps between the log and her anus. It piled itself on top of Makoto’s chest, the brown mass staying on his skin. He could feel its sticky warmth, different from the wetness of the piss that covered his body. Kyoko reached for a roll of toilet paper she had left on the nightstand for such an occasion, and wiped her ass in front of Makoto, leaving the brown-stained tissue beside him to let him know she had marked him as her own.

“I can’t believe you’re getting hard from me taking a dump on you,” said Kyoko. “You’re not as pure as you look. All men are like this, I suppose.”

Kyoko would return a few more times during the afternoon to let out more piss on his face, and once more to take a dump. She delighted in letting out a massive turd near his navel, letting her butt blow like a trumpet into the dorm room. Makoto had slowly gotten used to the stench over time, never once complaining that Kyoko had used him, a toilet that couldn’t flush, instead of the ones provided by the school. Near dinnertime, she returned to his room with a few towels borrowed from the bath.

“You’ve been a good toilet. Now for your reward,” she said. “I-I know it’s a safe day, and I’m not on my period or anything. So I’ll let your eager, perverted dick go into my bare pussy. It’s only because you’ve paid the price for peeking. Better than I expected you would.”

She wiped Makoto’s body down, cleaning the turds and piss off his body. The bed sheets would need to be washed, but that was something Makoto could handle on his own. Kyoko stripped naked, removing her boots this time, and straddled his dick on the end of the bed. She spread her legs, opening her pussy with her fingers. The inside was pink and dripping wet. Watching Makoto take her punishment all day had gotten her horny. She, too, had been waiting for this moment.

Kyoko lowered her pussy onto his dick. As her folds enveloped the shaft, Makoto felt a pleasurable sensation that eclipsed everything else he had felt that day. It was warm and sticky, with each part of her pussy clamping tightly around his dick. Kyoko started moving, fully taking control of Makoto’s cock in the cowgirl position. She let out a little moan, surprised at how good it felt to have his dick spreading her pussy lips apart.

She began bouncing up and down on his dick, riding it as hard as she could. Her ass slapped down on Makoto’s thighs, making the fat underneath shake. Her breasts, though not large, had enough fat in them to bounce when she rode him. Her pale skin and her perky pink nipples were what Makoto’s eyes were drawn to, watching her body shake about, sweat building up and rolling down her body towards her navel, as she bounded on his hard member.

Unable to move his arms or legs, Makoto could do nothing but watch the spot where the two of them were connected. Looking at his dick sliding in and out of Kyoko’s pussy, covered in her love juice and making a lewd squishing sound, was pushing him to the edge. His inner pervert had been kept tampered down all day, trying to let Kyoko deliver the punishment she felt was right. After being up close and personal with her pussy and anus all day, he wanted to blow his load inside her, now.

“Kirigiri!” he called out. “Kyoko! I want to cum so badly!”

“You’ve held out this long,” said Kyoko. “Here’s your reward for submitting yourself to me all day. Cum inside me!”

Kyoko pushed her pussy down onto his cock, driving it into her deepest depths, until it was almost knocking at her womb. Makoto’s balls tensed up, and a load of hot semen shot itself into Kyoko’s pussy. She came shortly after, spraying a line of squirt from her pussy that reached Makoto’s face. He had already been covered in her pussy juice this morning, but this jet was stronger and bubblier than the first. As the two of them, sweaty and panting, came down from their orgasms, Kyoko looked past her cleavage at the cum rolling down her thighs, dripping out of her pussy.

She felt his warm semen bubbling in her stomach. It felt quite good. Keeping him on edge all day had left his balls pumped with cum. The dirtiness of eating her out, getting pissed on and taking everything that came out of her bowels had left him on the edge all day, never able to cum. When he reached that climax, he climaxed hard. Kyoko, though silently, was rather impressed with the amount of spunk he’d shot into her.

“If anyone asks where you were, tell them you were searching every nook and cranny of the school for a way out,” said Kyoko. “Good work.” Kyoko got up and tied her black panties back on, letting Makoto’s semen drip out into them to serve as a reminder of what she’d been through that day. She wanted to keep this pair for a while. Makoto was untied from the bed, and left to go take a shower.

He moved quickly, hoping nobody would ask him about the rank smell permeating his body. As he stood under the hot water and soaped up, he wondered if the other boys would know just how much he had done for them. Taking all that humiliation, that loss of dignity... but he did get to see every part of Kyoko’s beautiful, naked body. As he thought back to the day, his cock began to become erect once again.

The best memories he had made weren’t from peeking in the baths. They had come afterward. However, even as the Ultimate Lucky Student, he wasn’t willing to risk going through that again. There are some cases where he shouldn’t push his luck.


End file.
